Why Don't You Kiss Her
by EmbracingRain
Summary: [songfic]Robin thinks about what he said to Starfire after being stranded. [oneshot][RobStar]Don't like, don't read. Read and Respond please! No flames! Rated just to be safe and for a couple of words.


** Hey ya'll! It's RupertLover09 back from being banned for two weeks cuz some jerk reported one of my stories, and it got kicked off. There wasn't even anything wrong with it! Needless to say, I was pretty damn upset. So, I'm back with a one-shot that popped into my mind after I saw the episode "Stranded" and was searching the web for Jesse McCartney song lyrics. I hope you like this, as I don't think it's my best story so far, but I thought it was okay. So, I beg of you to read and respond for this story! Warning, this is not a RaeRob fic. I positvely refuse to read or write about RaeRob, only StarRob because that's the relationship both the comics and the series support. Plus, I support it too. So, here's my newest story. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Titans, I wouldn't be writing this, so get off my case!** **And if I even _knew_ Jesse McCartney, I would have nothing to say around him cuz he's so hot.**

Robin sat on the roof, thinking. It was long past midnight and the rest of the team had gone to bed. One of the past times he'd been drawn to lately was thinking. Tonight's topic was Starfire. Actually, Starfire had been on Robin's mind for the past three nights. He sat on the edge of the roof staring out at the winking stars, telling himself he should get inside. The cold was tearing through his uniform and making him shiver. He stood up and went into the tower glancing around the empty living room and walking to his room. He flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything  
that is on my mind  
Lately somthing's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Robin turned over and stuffed his head under his pillow, trying to break free of the silence that covered his ears. It was a suffocating silence, not like the silences whenever Starfire was around. It was almost as if she could make silence completely bearable by just looking at him. It was like she could talk with her eyes. Robin grinned into his mattress at the thought of her sparkling emerald eyes. They showed everything, and that day they had been stranded on that strange planet, he saw everything. Fear, hurt, sadness, confusion, and love. Love? Was that what he saw? Or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? God, he hoped not.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

But lately...lately, things had been different around her. There was a certain awkwardness that he felt whenever he was around her, and that stupid alien monster hadn't made things any better, things had been even more tense because of it. He was actually -dare he admit it?- **shy** around her. It wasn't like he didn't like her. Oh no, he liked her **plenty**. He was just...scared of rejection. Robin snorted. He was actually afraid of being rejected. If he was scared of that, why was it that he was never scared when they went into battle? Maybe it was because there was a chance that she'd actually say no. And if she said no, the tensity would be much worse than it already was. Great, so now he was putting all the pressure on her. It was either live with the tensity, or risk it all.

_Oh I'm so afraid  
To make that first move  
Just a touch and we could  
cross the line  
And every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart  
knows, hold her close_

What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms at that very moment.Or any other moment for that matter. Was it really only three days ago that she'd saved him from that weird slug monster? Had it really only been three days since he'd held her hand and told her they would be fine as long as they were together? And then jumped off a cliff with his life in her hands? He looked at his calendar. Yep, it'd been three days; seventy-two hours; tres dias. However it was put, it all meant the same thing: Robin hadn't talked to Starfire in three frigging days. Three long, awkward days, during which Cyborg and Beast Boy wouldn't shut up about the fact that he and Starfire had been hugging when they'd found them.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

What did he need? Maybe a snack. Yeah, a snack would be good, even though it was midnight. But would a snack take his mind off Starfire? Or would it only make him more awake than he already was? Would he stop asking himself questions if he ate? Maybe he could snitch some of that Pudding of Happiness that Starfire had made once they had gotten back to the tower. It actually wasn't that bad. It had sort of tasted like cherries and strawberries mixed together. But it wouldn't help him with his current situation. Wait, was he calling Starfire a situation? No, it was the fact that he couldn't tell her how he felt that was the situation. What would she say to him?

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

He rolled out of bed and crept silently to the kitchen where he saw a light. Crap. Who was he going to have to face right now? Whoever it was, he wasn't in the mood to see, unless it was-

"Star?" Robin croaked groggily.

"Robin?" she said, staring at him. "What is it that you are up for? It is too early for someone to be up."

"I could say the same thing to you." he replied, the realizing that he sounded harsh, he spoke again. "Sorry, I'm just..." What was he? Love-struck? An idiot? A fool? Hypnotized by her?

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Certainly, friend Robin."

Robin winced at the word friend. "You remember that monster? How he interrupted me in mid-sentence?"

"Of course."

_Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

"You see, I sort of wasn't done talking."

"I know."

"Right. I knew that. Well, what I was gonna say was that I don't mind having a friend that's a girl, I actually-"

"Well, isn't this interesting?" Raven said as she walked into the room. "What are the two of you doing up? This isn't normal. Nobody's usually up at this time. I'm...not...interrupting anything, am I?" Robin glared at her and started hitting his head on the counter.

_Why don't you kiss her...

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Please review, reviews are so much appriciated! I almost forgot my dedication! So, here it is!**

**DEDICATION: This is dedicated to all my friends. Their support keeps me writing. Thank you so much you guys! **


End file.
